Bruises
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Sheamus comes home bruises up from battle. Lucky for him Kaitlyn is around to help him feel better. Flufftown!


**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE. ****  
**

* * *

Letting out a soft groan, Sheamus dropped is duffle bag on the carpeted floor of his home. He stretched out his back before wincing at the dull pain. This pain wasn't foreign to him at all. In fact it was a pain he felt often, the price to pay for being in the professional wrestling business. Bruises.

Sheamus was infamous for having many; he was a brawler after all. He fought hard and he took every bump along the way as a sure sign of his toughness but hell if it didn't leave him moaning for the rest of the day. They also left him all kinds of colors (something he'd often joke about). This time he had taken quite a beating from Wade, or Bad News Barrett as he goes by now, that had left his body sore. He always loved matches with Wade, as he never held back and fought him like they were partaking in some bar fight. Of course Sheamus had won the match and showed everyone why he was the United States Champion.

Though, now, Sheamus didn't want to celebrate the win. All he wanted to do was calm these aches and pains down. He grabbed a pair of fresh sweatpants from his duffle and dragged himself into the shower, not wasting anytime to hop in and let the hot water roll down his pale body.

The water hit his skin hard, the setting he had set the showerhead to, as it massaged his sore muscles. A soft moan of appreciation left his lips as he nearly sank into the feeling. An expected 15 minute shower quickly turned to an hour as he nearly lost himself in the therapeutic feeling the beating water left in him.

He dried himself off, ruffling his red tuffs of hair with the towel, before hanging it up and slipping into his sweatpants. Taking a glance at himself in the mirror, he wiped the mist away before running a hand over his torso. Little blotches of yellow bruises were all over him. A particularly black one on his shoulder drew his attention quick, his pale skin making it look much worse than it really was. He turned slightly, craning his neck to see the reflection of his back or as much as he could. His back looked like his front, yellowing bruises. Signs of a brawler and signs of someone who had been doing this for a long time.

The Irishman opened the door of the bathroom, instantly catching view of the thing he was most forward to looking at tonight. Kaitlyn sat on the bed the two shared, a little tub of IcyHot in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Come here." She said, patting the spot next to her. "Lay on your stomach."

Sheamus moved over to the bed, lying on his stomach and feeling as Kaitlyn shifted her weight to face him. He looked over at her as she opened the tub and carefully took a scoop of the gel in her hand. Her brunette hair was tied up and it draped down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were a bright hazel on his as she smiled over at him before finally making physical contact with him.

He tensed up slightly at the cold feeling of the gel on his skin, making Kaitlyn lovingly call him a baby before feeling the heat work through his body.

"You look like a leopard, Shea." She said, rubbing at a particularly dark bruise. "You always come back home looking like one."

"It's the job, Lass." Sheamus breathed out. "You couldn't have been gone for _that _long not to remember."

"Eh, I was a Diva." Kaitlyn stood off the bed, reaching over for a tissue to clean off the gunk on her hands. "I couldn't afford to get bruises. Plus you bruise as easy as a plum…or was it peach?"

"Peach." He sat up, his damp hair sticking to his forehead. "Either way, it's okay. I've got you to take care of my arse."

Kaitlyn smiled. "That's right. Don't expect a sexy nurse's outfit, though."

"Damn it." Sheamus shook his head, acting disappointed before chuckling as Kaitlyn playfully pushed him. "Hey! I'm the hurt one here!"

"You're right." Kaitlyn said, sinking into the spot next to him. "I know what will help you feel better, Big Guy."

"What?" He smiled.

"This." She leaned over and captured his lips with hers. Kissing him sweetly, she placed her hands on the sides of his face. Sheamus had missed her lips on his; a woe of constantly being away for WWE. Sure, they talked on the phone and video chatted whenever he had time but there was nothing like feeling her touch on his skin. She always smelled like Vanilla too and her lips always tasted of generic lip gloss. He loved it.

Sheamus pulled back with a lazy smile on his face. "I'm feeling better..." He started to speak. "…but I think to help me feel even more better I need another treatment of that."

"Oh?" She giggled, he loved that sound, before she started to lean in again. "Then, as your nurse, I think we should continue this treatment immediately."

Sheamus smirked before closing the gap between them. He's gained plenty of bruises in his career but he had the best nurse at home.

* * *

**A/N: Kaitmus the OTP of all OTPs. I needed to get back to them pronto and I did! Yay! I'm a little rough around the edges when it comes to them but I plan on getting back into the swing of things. I just wanted to write cute little fluff. So here you go! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
